redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Human is an identifier given to all characters except for demons, angels, and animals. Only characters may be considered human; even if an enhancement describes a person or a group of people, it is not considered to be a human in Redemption. Humans Good *Aaron (Di) *Aaron (G) *Aaron (Pa) *Aaron (Pi) *Abdon (FF) *Abednego (Azariah) (FF) *Abel (C) *Abel (Pi) *Abiathar (Pi) *Abiezer (Ki) *Abiezer (Wa) *Abigail (RA2) *Abigail (Wo) *Abishai (Ki) *Abishai (Wa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Adam (Pa) *Adino (Ki) *Adino (UL) *Agabus (Pr) *Agur (Pi) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelech, Priest at Nob (Pi) *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Amariah the High Priest (Pi) *Amasai the Raider (FF) *Amos (Pr) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Ananias of Damascus (TEC) *Andrew (Ap) *Andrew (I) *Anna (Di) *Anna (Pr) *Apollos (Ap) *Aquila (Ap) *Archippus (F) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Asahel (C) *Asahel (TP) *Asahel (UL) *Asaph (Pi) *Asher (RA) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) *Barak (Pa) *Barnabas (B) *Barnabas (D) *Barnabas (TEC) *Barnabas (UL) *Bartholomew (Di) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Bartimaeus (P) *Bathsheba (Wo) *Benaiah (Ki) *Benaiah (Wa) *Benjamin (FF) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Boaz (J) *Boaz (Pa) *Caleb (FF) *Caleb (P) *Centurion (Pa) *Chenaniah (RA) *Chloe (F) *Christian Soldier (A) *Christian Soldier (C) *Christian Soldier (UL) *Claudia (Wo) *Cornelius (A) *Cornelius (C) *Cornelius (TEC) *Cornelius (UL) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Dan (FF) *Daniel (P) *Daniel (Pr) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *Deborah (A) *Deborah (UL) *Demetrius (Ap) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Ehud (Pa) *Ehud (RA) *Elders of Israel (G) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Elders of the City (J) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Eleazar (Ki) *Eleazar (Wa) *Eleazar the Guard (Pi) *Eleazar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elhanan (Wa) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pi) *Eli the Priest (RA) *Eliashib the High Priest (Pi) *Elijah (P) *Elisabeth (Wo) *Elisha (Pr) *Elishama the Priest (Pi) *Elon (Ki) *Enoch (Pa) *Epaphras (Ap) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Esther (B) *Esther (P) *Esther (UL) *Ethan (Pi) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Ethiopian Treasurer (TEC) *Eunice (Ap) *Euodia (Ap) *Eve (Di) *Eve (Wo) *Ezekiel (FF2) *Ezekiel (Pi) *Ezekiel (Pr) *Ezra (Pi) *Faithful Priest (TEC) *Faithful Servant (A) *Faithful Servant (C) *Faithful Servant (P) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Gabriel (I) *Gad (Pr) *Gaius (F) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Gideon (A) *Gideon (J) *Gideon (UL) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Habakkuk (Pr) *Habakkuk (TP) *Haggai (FF) *Hannah (UL) *Heldai (FF) *Helez (Ki) *Helez (Wa) *Heman (Pi) *Hilkiah the High Priest (Pi) *Hosea (FF2) *Hosea (Pr) *Huldah (Pr) *Hur (Pa) *Hushai (A) *Hushai (UL) *Ibzan (FF) *Ira (Ki) *Ira (Wa) *Isaac (Pa) *Isaiah (FF2) *Isaiah (Pr) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Ithamar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Ittai (Ki) *Ittai (Wa) *Jacob (D) *Jacob (FF) *Jaddua, son of Jonathan (TP) *Jael (Wo) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jair (Ki) *Jair (RA2) *Jairus (P) *Jairus’ Daughter (error) (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (H) *Jairus’ Daughter (Wo) *James (half-brother of Jesus) (Ap) *James (I) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *James, son of Zebedee (H) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jashobeam (Wa) *Jehoiada the High Priest (Pi) *Jehoram the Priest (Pi) *Jeiel (RA) *Jephthah (J) *Jephthah (Pa) *Jeremiah (D) *Jeremiah (Pi) *Jeremiah (Pr) *Jeremiah (TP) *Jethro (G) *Jethro (Pi) *Joab (P) *Joab (UL) *Joanna (Di) *Joanna (Wo) *Job (Pi) *Jochebed (error) (Wo) *Jochebed (Wo) *Joel (FF) *John (H) *John (I) *John (P) *John (Pr) *John the Baptist (Di) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Joiada, Son of Eliashib (FF) *Joiakim, Son of Joshua (FF) *Jonah (Pr) *Jonathan (B) *Jonathan (UL) *Jonathan, son of Joiada (P) *Joseph (FF2) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph of Arimathea (TP) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *Joshua the High Priest (Pi) *Judah (TP) *Jude (F) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Asa (Ki) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (P) *King Solomon (TP) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Lazarus (Ap) *Lazarus (Di) *Leah (TP) *Leah (Wo) *Levi (RA) *Lois (Ap) *Lot (Pa) *Luke (Ap) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Lydia (H) *Lydia (Wo) *Maharai (Ki) *Maharai (Wa) *Malachi (Pr) *Mark (B) *Mark (D) *Mark (UL) *Martha (TP) *Martha (Wo) *Mary (B) *Mary (D) *Mary (P) *Mary Magdalene (Di) *Mary Magdalene (Wo) *Mary of Bethany (Wo) *Mary the Mother of James (RA) *Mary the Mother of Mark (TEC) *Matthew (Di) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Matthias (Ap) *Matthias (TEC) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Melchizedek (RA) *Men of Judah (FF) *Mentor (F) *Mephibosheth (FF) *Meshach (Mishael) (FF) *Messengers of Joppa (TEC) *Micah (RA) *Midwives (G) *Midwives (Wo) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Mighty Warrior (P) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Miriam (A) *Miriam (C) *Miriam (G) *Miriam (UL) *Mordecai (Pi) *Moses (G) *Moses (Pr) *Moses (Wa) *Naharai (FF) *Nahum (FF) *Naomi (J) *Naomi (Wo) *Nathan (TP) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Nicanor (P) *Nicanor (TEC) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Nicodemus (Di) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Nicolas of Antioch (TEC) *Noah (Pa) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Obadiah (FF) *Obed-Edom the Gittite (Pi) *Oholiab (Pi) *Onesimus (Ap) *Othniel (A) *Othniel (UL) *Paladin (Pa) *Parmenas (H) *Parmenas (TEC) *Paul (Ap) *Paul’s Disciples (TEC) *Peter (Ap) *Peter (I) *Peter (TEC) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Pharaoh’s Daughter (Wo) *Philemon (Ap) *Philip (Ap) *Philip (Di) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Philip the Evangelist (TEC) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Priests of Christ (P) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Priscilla (Ap) *Priscilla (H) *Prochorus (F) *Prochorus (TEC) *Queen of Sheba (Wo) *Rachel (FF2) *Rachel (Wo) *Rahab (Wo) *Rebekah (UL) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Reuben (FF) *Rhoda (P) *Rhoda (TEC) *Ruth (B) *Ruth (D) *Ruth (J) *Ruth (UL) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Saint Patrick (P) *Salome (RA) *Samson (J) *Samson (P) *Samson (UL) *Samuel (A) *Samuel (RA2) *Samuel (UL) *Sarah (Wo) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Seraiah the High Priest (Pi) *Servant Girl (E) *Seth (E) *Shadrach (Hananiah) (P) *Shamgar (J) *Shamgar (UL) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Ki) *Shammah (Wa) *Shelemiah the Priest (Pi) *Shepherd (E) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Silas (B) *Silas (D) *Silas (UL) *Simeon (Di) *Simeon (FF) *Simeon (Pr) *Simeon (Wa) *Simon of Cyrene (P) *Simon the Tanner (TEC) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Soldier of God (P) *Sower (Di) *Spy (Ki) *Stephen (Ap) *Stephen (TEC) *Susanna (TP) *Syntyche (Ap) *Tabitha (F) *Tabitha (TEC) *Tekoan Woman (Ki) *Temple Priests (RA3) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *The Generous Widow (RA) *The Magi (FF) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *The Watchman (Pr) *The Woman at the Well (TP) *Thomas (Ap) *Thomas (Di) *Timon (Pi) *Timon (TEC) *Timothy (Ap) *Timothy (H) *Titus (Ap) *Tola (Ki) *Tribal Elder (E) *Uriah (A) *Uriah (UL) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *War Officer (Ki) *Warrior in Training (Wa) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Widow (Pa) *Widows of Joppa (TEC) *Woman of Wisdom (Ki) *Women of Israel (G) *Zaccheus (Ap) *Zadok (Pi) *Zalmon (RA) *Zebulun (FF) *Zechariah (Pi) *Zechariah (Pr) *Zechariah (RA) *Zecharias, Father of John (Pi) *Zephaniah (Pr) *Zerubbabel (P) Evil *Abihu (C) *Abihu (Pi) *Abihu (UL) *Abijah, son of Samuel (Pi) *Abimelech (Pa) *Abimelech (RA2) *Abiram (H) *Abner (Ki) *Abner (Pa) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom (Wa) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Achan (I) *Achan (Pa) *Adonijah (P) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Ahithophel (Wa) *Alexander (RA) *Alexander the Coopersmith (E) *Amasa (Ki) *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Ananias (Ap) *Angry Mob (Ap) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Archelaus (Ap) *Archelaus (Di) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Arioch (FF) *Ashpenaz (FF) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Astrologers (Pr) *Astrologers (TP) *Athaliah (Wo) *Babylon the Great (Wa) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Balaam (Di) *Balaam (Pr) *Barabbas (Pi) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Cain (Pa) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Chaldeans (P) *Chaldeans (Pr) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Complainers (FF) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (TP) *Dathan (H) *Delilah (I) *Delilah (UL) *Demas (Ap) *Diotrephes (E) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Doeg (A) *Doeg (UL) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Egyptian Warden (FF) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *Enchanter (Pr) *Enchanter (TP) *Er (F) *Esau (Pa) *Esau, the Hunter (F) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *False Priests (Pi) *False Prophets (Pr) *False Shepherds (A) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teacher (Di) *False Teachers (A) *False Teachers (C) *False Teachers (UL) *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Foreign Wives (RA3) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Gibeonite Delegates (RA2) *Goliath (P) *Goliath (UL) *Gomer (TP) *Gomer (Wo) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Graven (AW) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Haman (B) *Haman (C) *Haman (P) *Haman (UL) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Hermogenes (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Herodian (E) *Herodias (A) *Herodias (UL) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *High Priest’s Maid (RA) *Hophni, son of Eli (Pi) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Idolaters (H) *Impostors (TEC) *Ishbibenob (I) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *Jaazaniah (UL) *Jambres (Pi) *Jannes (Pi) *Jezebel (B) *Jezebel (RA2) *Jezebel (UL) *Job’s Three Friends (Pi) *Job’s Wife (C) *Job’s Wife (Wo) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *Judaizers (TEC) *Judas Iscariot (B) *Judas Iscariot (Pi) *Judas Iscariot (UL) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Basha (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Elah (Ki) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Korah (Pa) *Laban (F) *Laban (P) *Lahmi (I) *Lahmi (Ki) *Lahmi (Wa) *Leper (Pa) *Leviathan (Pa) *Lot’s Daughters (Wo) *Lot’s Wife (Wo) *Malchus (Pi) *Manasseh (Pr) *Michal (Wo) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Naaman (FF) *Nabal (I) *Nabal (Pa) *Nadab (Pi) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Oppressive Women (F) *Orpah (Pa) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Pashur the Priest (Pi) *Persian Presidents (RA) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Philetus (Di) *Philetus (E) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eli (Pi) *Phygellus (Ap) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Queen Tahpenes (RA) *Quirinius (J) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Salome (B) *Salome (TP) *Salome (UL) *Sanballat (Pi) *Saph (I) *Saph (Ki) *Saph (Wa) *Sapphira (G) *Sapphira (Wo) *Saul (Ap) *Scribe (Di) *Self (P) *Selfish Kinsman (I) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Shaphat (F) *Shaphat (I) *Sheba (Ki) *Shechem (F) *Shechem (RA2) *Shemaiah (Pr) *Shimei (B) *Shimei (C) *Shimei (UL) *Shobach (P) *Silly Women (Wo) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *Sisera (Ki) *Stone Throwers (B) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Stone Throwers (UL) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *Taskmaster (A) *Taskmaster (D) *Taskmaster (H) *Taskmaster (UL) *Temple Guard (G) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *The Assyrian Spoilers (RA) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *The Entrapping Pharisees (TP) *The False Prophet (Pr) *The False Prophet (TEC) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Jeering Youths (RA) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Rich Young Ruler (E) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *The Serpent (Pa) *The Strong Force (RA) *The Tartan (FF) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF) *The Woman of Thebez (RA2) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Uzzah (FF) *Whore of Babylon (UL) *Wicked Thief (Ap) *Witch of Endor (Pr) *Witch of Endor (Wa) *Wizards (Pr) *Woman of Thebez (Wo) *Women as Snares (Wo) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) *Worldly Woman (AW) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi) *Zeresh (Pi) *Zimri, son of Salu (RA)